


Trust

by JuniorWoofles



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss has an issue that is rooted in her soul...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries evidently. Quick drabble. Originally posted on ff.net

Trust is a tricky thing. It is hard to describe if you have never experienced it, easy to lose if you have, and something to be savoured and kept.   
Trust is talking to people, and knowing that they’ll keep your secrets and hold them dear. It’s knowing that if you pour your soul into them they’ll keep it under lock and key. Trust is taught, something you learn as you go through life.  
Trust is relaxing around people you know, knowing they’d protect you. Trust is remembering the important and unimportant details close to a persons’ heart.  
Trust is understanding the value of people and what they mean to each other. It is the being able to judge people without criticism or doubt.  
Trust is special bind that must be forged, not bought. Trust is made of the secrets and souls of people, and stays strong through support.   
Trust is a talent that some people lack. Trust is not a television façade but something that is built up over the years. Trust is survival and love. Trust is what keeps us going.  
Trust is a luxury I have never been able to afford, even if right now, I need it more than ever and more than anybody.


End file.
